


bruised and beautiful

by georgiehensley



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Mission, Tenderness, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: napoleon notices things. he notices when normally stoic illya is suffering from some sort of pain, how his jaw will clench and eyes will shut and his breathing will become shorter.so, when illya exhibits all of these signs after a particularly grueling mission, napoleon notices - and he can’t stop himself from commenting on it.or, the one where illya sustains some injuries after a mission and napoleon comes to his aid.





	bruised and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> i am only capable of writing (good) fic when it's late at night, so it seems. i rewatched the film today and i couldn't resist writing some more fic for my boys.
> 
> also, disclaimer: while i do headcanon illya as trans, i am cis myself, so i hope i got things right in terms of possible dangers of binding. i was checking google throughout the writing of this just for some fact-checking, bc i know i read once that binding during some particularly extreme/excruciating exercise is a big no. if i got that aspect wrong, do let me know - but be nice about it! i take _constructive_ criticism.

napoleon notices things. he notices when normally stoic illya is suffering from some sort of pain, how his jaw will clench and eyes will shut and his breathing will become shorter.

so, when illya exhibits all of these signs after a particularly grueling mission, napoleon notices - and he can’t stop himself from commenting on it.

“you alright there, peril?” he asks as he settles atop the mattress in their shared train cabin. 

“i am fine, cowboy,” illya says in response. “just going to wash up.” napoleon’s gaze falls to where illya clutches at his chest, and he shakes his head.

“something’s clearly wrong,” he says, rising to his feet. illya holds his free hand up in an attempt to keep napoleon away.

“i am fine,” he repeats. napoleon  _tsks_  as he shakes his head again, though making sure to keep a distance between himself and illya.

“no, you’re not,” he says firmly. “take off your shirt. i wanna see.” illya sighs but does as told. napolleon’s breath hitches as he sees the deep purple bruises poking out from beneath the bottom of illya’s binder.

“ _illya_ ,” he says, and illya’s rigid facade fades at the use of his actual name. “you shouldn’t do so much extreme activity while you bind.”

“he was getting away,” illya says, in reference to the man he’d been chasing for ages, such an activity resulting in his currently bruised, aching body. “i had no choice.”

“well, you have to take that off now so you can heal.”

“i don’t want to--”

“ _illya._ ”

illya sighs, reaching behind himself to unhook the clasps of his binder. once he slides the garment down his arms and off his body completely, he crosses his arms over his chest out of instinct, wincing as he brushes against his bruises and sore ribcage. napoleon sighs, stepping forward and going up on his toes to brush a kiss against illya’s cheek. the blond sighs at the touch, his eyes falling shut.

“you can put your shirt back on now, if you want,” napoleon says. “just want you out of that binder.”

“no,” illya says. “it is alright.”

napoleon steps back, watching as illya’s eyelids flutter, his breathing growing slower. napoleon smiles.

“go lay down,” he says. “you need the rest.”

“stay,” illya says, grabbing napoleon’s wrist when the shorter man turns to exit the cabin and leave his partner and boyfriend alone to sleep. napoleon smiles again.

“i’m always up for some cuddling,” he says. illya’s lips curl up in a small, tired smile. 

two men of their size and stature don’t exactly fit in a tiny train bed, but they make it work. illya lays on his side, facing napoleon, who does the same, lying on his side. he smiles yet again at illya’s softer, peaceful expression as he begins to doze off. napoleon can’t help himself as he leans in, brushing a kiss against illya’s forehead. he can hear the other man humming in content.

“thank you,” he says, barely a whisper.

“sleep,” napoleon insists. “you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“ _я люблю тебя,_ ” illya says, slipping back into his native russian in his sleepy state. napoleon smiles.

“i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, that is illya saying "i love you" in russian. (thanks, google translate!)


End file.
